


Vest

by Fandoms_Are_Life37



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Female Reader, French Kissing, I wrote this YEARS ago it's trash tbh, Kissing, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, Lingerie, My First Smut, Natsu uses his warm hands though so that's exciting sort of, Natsu's a cheeky little shit, Neck Kissing, Not really though, Oral Sex, Penis In Vagina Sex, Reader-Insert, Sex Magic, Smut, Thank you modern medicine, Um Y/N and Natsu don't use a condom but she's on the pill, Vaginal Sex, We love a good contraceptive, What kind of a tag is that omg, because I'm basic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-13
Updated: 2020-07-13
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:48:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25248697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fandoms_Are_Life37/pseuds/Fandoms_Are_Life37
Summary: Y/N steals Natsu's vest and won't give it back. He'll have to just take it off her ;)
Relationships: Natsu Dragneel/Female Reader, Natsu Dragneel/Reader
Kudos: 29





	Vest

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: Smut

Natsu looked at his girlfriend, Y/N, over his huge breakfast as she sipped her tea and ate French toast. He had spent the night at her place like he frequently did, but this time was different because the two shared a bed. Normally, she let him have her bed and slept on the couch, but last night she was too tired. The atmosphere was not awkward, though, it was more relaxed.

"So what are you doing today?" Natsu asked, taking a drink of his coffee.

Y/N shrugged. "Not much. I haven't taken any jobs."

"Oh," he nodded, "I'm going on one with the usual crowd. You really should join our team. It must get lonely being alone."

"No," Y/N shook her head, "I like flying solo. You should stay here at home today."

He smirked. "I wish, but I promised the others I'd go with them. Well," he got up and went to put his dishes in the wash, "I'd better get going."

Y/N felt disappointed. The two of them had a... fun, yes, fun... night last night, and she didn't want him to leave just yet. So she did the one thing she could think of.

Natsu went to grab the last piece of his usual outfit, his vest but found that it wasn't there. In its place was the robe that Y/N had thrown over herself to cover up her body that was only clothed in her undergarments. He had completely known that she had minimal clothes on under that robe, and when he looked up to see her leaning against the doorway to the bedroom with just her underwear, bra, and his vest on, he knew he was right.

He slowly walked towards his girlfriend, who looked up at him innocently. "Yes, Natsu?"

"Y/N, may I please have my vest?" He asked, hoping that she'd just give it back.

She made a thinking face and look him up and down. "You look better without it."

He shook head and ran a hand through his hair. "Come on, Y/N, gimme the vest."

"And what happens if I don't?" She raised an eyebrow and smirked.

Natsu finally gave in to the fact that he wasn't going on any jobs that morning. "Then I'll have to take it from you."

Y/N smirked and shook her head. "I don't think you can."

Natsu raised his eyebrows but just whispered, "Is that so?"

She nodded and leaned forward, lips brushing his ear. "Come on, show me what you've got, Salamander."

With that lustful sentence in mind, Natsu Dragneel slammed his lips into hers, not bothering to ask for entrance. His hands were warm and trailing up and down her body. Soon he kissed down her neck, gently biting her earlobe. She sighed in contentment.

Soon, those hands that rubbed her sides slid under her shirt, resting on her waist. As his mouth trailed down leaving small marks over her tender skin, his hands rose and rubbed her breasts through the white lace of her bra. Natsu looked up and Y/N's face. Her eyes were shut and her head thrown back against the door frame. He smiled slyly as an idea came to mind. He let magic heat his hands up and burned away the fabric, but was still careful not to burn the girl he loved so much.

"N- Natsu! That was my favorite bra!" Y/N glared at him.

He grinned that boyish grin, flashing his canines. "Oh Y/N, you look better without it."

She was about to protest but couldn't as soon as he began to kiss her breasts. His warm tongue ran over her chest and came to rest on the left breast, sucking and kissing over the hardened nipple. It sent a shiver through her body. The pleasure was incredible, a lot more than expected. This wasn't her first time with Natsu, but it always shocked her. Her hands needed something to grab onto- what could she grab?- she decided that the chair nearby should be good. She squeezed it so hard that her knuckles turned white. It felt amazing!

Natsu kissed her lips once more before trailing his kisses down past her belly button to the top of her underwear. He seized the white lace clothes in his teeth. Y/N looked down and managed to say, "Natsu, I s- swear if you ruin... oh god... ruin that underwear, you'll be sorry!"

He chuckled and dragged the panties down her legs with his teeth, the smell of her filling his nose. "Damn, your smell is amazing!"

She looked down at him, crouched below her on the floor, inspecting her wet heat, before moaning as he latched his mouth onto her folds. She swore she was going to break the chair's armrest. She could feel every bit of it, his tongue, his lips, his breath, and it defied description.

His mouth latched onto her clit and started to suck. She gasped and moaned at the same time, making an odd sound. Her knees gave out from pleasure, and she would have hurt herself when she fell if Natsu hadn't caught her by the waist.

"How about we go somewhere more comfy?" He murmured in her ear. He slung her over his shoulder and she grasped onto him.

"Ugh, Natsu! P- put me down! I can walk by myself." She protested. Y/N knew she couldn't actually walk by herself, but being over someone's shoulder wasn't very comfortable and all the blood was rushing to her head.

He threw her down on the bed, but it didn't hurt at all. The mattress was pretty soft. He opened the drawer by the bed and pulled out one of the ribbons she tied her hair back with. He took her hands and began to tie them to the headboard with a green ribbon and a red one.

"W- what are you-" Y/N managed to get out.

He looked back down at her, lust and love in his eyes. "Well isn't it obvious? I can't have you running off with my vest." He taunted, but he was intensely watching for signs that she didn't like it. He had never tied her up before and didn't want to force her to do anything she didn't like. But those signs never came, so he went back to what he was doing, ravaging her below her waist.

Y/N was a mess, moaning, sighing, shouting, sweating, and gasping. She didn't normally make a lot of noise during sex, but Natsu was holding nothing back, and it drove her crazy.

"N- Natsu!" She yelled, "I- 'm gonna-"

"Go on, don't hold back." Was his reply, and so she let it all out, screaming and shuddering. Soon, Natsu had lapped up every bit of fluid that she released.

He crawled up beside her, kissing her gently on the lips.

"I would, well, return the favor," she said, gesturing towards the tent in his pants, "but I don't know how." Her face heated up. Who doesn't know how to give a blowjob? It was pretty embarrassing.

He laughed and pecked her on the lips, "That's okay. But we're not done quite yet."

He threw off his pants, scarf, belt, and the thing that was over his pants. Y/N didn't even know what that was called, but she was glad it was off. She would have taken these clothes off a long time ago, but her hands had been tied.

Y/N grinned, happy to continue. Natsu knew she was on the pill, so he wasted no time in pushing into her. He was still slow at first so he wouldn't hurt her, but he got faster and faster.

Y/N was in heaven as he went in and out, in and out. His length felt slick as it brushed against her folds. The head was the warmest part, and she could feel where it was the whole time.

She couldn't bear it anymore! Natsu felt her clench around him. He bit down on his lip as she came. He felt her clench him and released inside.

He slowly pulled out and leaned over his girlfriend, who sighed and fell back onto the covers. Natsu tried to slide his vest off of her small and curvy figure, but she mumbled an inaudible protest and rolled over onto her side. Natsu laid down next to her, realizing he wasn't getting that vest back.

"Natsu?" She whispered, scooting closer.

"Hmm?" He answered, stroking her hair.

"You burned my favorite bra." And with that, Y/N jumped up with newfound energy and tickled him relentlessly, avenging her bra.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Sorry, this is the first lemon I've ever written so it probably sucks. I'll try to get better at it!
> 
> ^ That was the message I wrote when I first posted it. It was kind of nice to see. I've gotten much better at it ;) You should check out my Hetalia stuff if you like that anime. I'm a slut for UsUk/UkUS. Anyway, I edited this just a bit. It used to say penis in place of cock. Yeah, I was THAT fanfic writer. Jesus, thank god I got better at this.


End file.
